legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Aristocrats
Enemies article |image=BO2-GentryM2.png |caption=Aristocrats in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Aristocrats, Male Aristocrat 1: "Oh, you and your father. Don’t you see? The order and discipline the Seraphan impose on the lower orders are for everyone’s good. They respect us. They know their place." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Male Aristocrat 2: "But we, the nobles of the land, are not being permitted to have a proper influence upon affairs." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Aristocrat: "Two of my merchants have deliveries waiting. I don’t understand the delay. I need my payment." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. also referred to as Nobles, Male Aristocrat 2: "But we, the nobles of the land, are not being permitted to have a proper influence upon affairs." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Noblewoman: "Greetings, vampire." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "A Ward Gate blocks your passage, but as you approach it a woman beckons you. She will deactivate the ward gate, but only if you first kill a nobleman for her " Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 44. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 were a non-player character featured in Blood Omen 2 . They were the upper classes of Meridian(or Nosgoth) and were dressed in various luxurious clothing. Aristocrats came in either gender and were found in[[A Question of Faith (chapter)|''Chapter 4:]]The Upper City'' and'' Chapter 5:The Sarafan Keep. Notes *Aristocrats appeared generally to come in four variants; Male aristocrats wore either a top coat and tails, or a jacket with a flat 'cap'; female aristocrats commonly wore either a flat cap and headscarf with a single elongated arm, or a 'rounded' cap with both arms covered . Aristocrats clothing was designed to be reminiscent of Victorian finery. Blood Omen 2 Designer Diary #1(Page 2) at GameSpot (by Steve Ross) *The clothing of the aristocrats betrayed their higher status, '''Male Aristocrat 1:' "Oh, you and your father. Don’t you see? The order and discipline the Seraphan impose on the lower orders are for everyone’s good. They respect us. They know their place." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. as it was often brightly coloured with several trimmings and even included pattern and colour variations (that made it somewhat difficult to pick out individual character models). Both Artemis and the Noblewoman Cabal Contact have Aristocrat character models "A Ward Gate blocks your passage, but as you approach it a woman beckons you. She will deactivate the ward gate, but only if you first kill a nobleman for her " Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 44. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *Some of the characters with aristocrat character models in the Upper City are referred to as "servants"; Delivery Servant: "Hey, you there, you work for the Bishop, don’t you? I have three crates of wine to deliver."//'Manor Servant:' "I don’t work for him."//'Delivery Servant:' "Oh yes you do. I've seen you there"//'Manor Sevrant:' "I’ve left his employ just this minute. And I wouldn’t go near the place if I were you."//'Delivery Servant' "Why not? I’ve got this wine –"//'Manor Servant:' "The Seraphan are searching the house."//'Delivery Servant:'//''"Thanks, friend, I owe you for that."'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (perhaps evidence of a tentative middle class formation in an industrial society Aristocrat: "Two of my merchants have deliveries waiting. I don’t understand the delay. I need my payment." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.), by the next level, any serving duties have been taken over by Manservants. Lady: "Did you hear me? Do you know who I am?."// Manservant: "My lady, perhaps I should simply escort you to the garrison. Certainly they will be able to tell you there what is the matter." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *Debug information refers to this NPC class as "aris". BO2-GentryM1.png|'Flat' Cap Male Aristocrat Variant BO2-GentryF1.png|'Rounded' Cap Female Aristocrat Variant BO2-GentryF2.png|'One Armed Flat Cap' Female Aristocrat Variant BO2-GentryF3.png|briefly glimpsed 'patterned' Female Aristocrat variant (behind Ward Gate) References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 NPCs Category:Enemies/NPCs Category:Blood Omen 2